


a gc f9c nobody wants

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gc Fic, M/M, Multi, Stan is gay, and bill cant spell, at frist its only bill richie stan and eddie but the others come a bit lkate i promise, but i will prb write pennywise bc why not, idk if u notice but both eddiev and richie is idiots, idk why i made this, lmao dont take this serious, pennywise will happen, pls donnt ask me fora stroy c thee isnt one yet, they all meet different tho, this is 2016 bc the clownfuckler, this is before that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richie makes a gc and i mean  what can go wrong





	a gc f9c nobody wants

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i write it in like 18 minutes on a sunday kmorning  
anyway pls enohy lmao?

**Richie Tozier ** added  **Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris ** and  **Eddie Kasbprak ** to a groupchat

**Richie Tozier ** changed the groupchat name to  **oWO**

  
  


**Bill Denbrough: ** richie pls dont tell me this is what i think it is

**Richie Tozier: ** i have no idea what ur talking about billiam

**Eddie Kaspbrak: ** jnvrwvwiv billiam

wasit

**Eddie Kaspbrak ** changed  **Bill Denbrough’s ** name to  **billiam**

  
  


**Richie Tozie: ** thank you my dear spaghetti man

i coudnt have done it better myself

**Eddie Kaspbrak: ** if u call me spaghetti one more time istg

  
  


**Richie Tozier ** changed  ** Eddie Kaspbrak’s** name to  **eddie spaghetti**

  
  


**billiam: ** eddie im so sorry i red thst as strighthettie 

like 

a stright het but w spaetiie

**Stanley Uris: ** “spaettie”

**Richie Tozier ** changed  **eddie spaghetti’s ** name to  **spaettie**

**spaettie: ** i can and will kick u oug

**Richie Tozier: ** :(

also someone give me a goodnickname it's not fair only eddie anc bill have

**spaettie: ** ok

**spaettie ** kicked out  **Richie Tozier**

**billiam: ** hbktevehuihegt edDDIE

**Stanley Uris: ** “edddie”

**spaettie: ** y do u only come here when bill spells something wrong lmao

**Stanley Uris: ** it's my personal job as his bf 2 do that

**Richie**

**billiam: ** i love you

**Stanley Uris: ** thats gay

**billiam: ** ://

**Stanley Uris: ** jk i love you too bill 

**spaettie ** changed  **Stanley Uris’ ** name to  **gae boi**

**spaettie: ** rich isnt here and it needed to be done

sp+eaking of him 

he have been annoying me to add him back bc apprently he made a friend???

**billiam: ** i never tho8ugtjht he would get any other friends im proad

add him bacl

**gae boi: ** “tho8ugtjht”

**spaettie: ** lmao 

anyway be preperd bc here hhe com s

**spaettie ** added  **Richie Tozier** to  **oWO**

**Richie Tozier:** ok so 2 things

1

**Richie Tozier ** changed  **spaettie’s ** name to  **spaeddie**

**Richie Tozier:** i yhouht abt that 4 so long

and 

2

**Richie Tozier ** added  **Beverly Marsh ** to  **oWO**

**Richie Tozier:** i made a frienmd

**billiam: ** someone (b)plese chsnge the gc name

**Beverly Marsh: ** i gotchu

**Beverly Marsh ** changed the gc name to  **i am gay**

**Richie Tozier:** wow mood

also someone give,e a nickname :((

**spaeddie: ** sigh 

fine

**spaeddie ** changed  **Richie Tozier’s ** name to  **trashmouth**

**spaeddie ** changed  **Beverly Marsh ** name to  **gae gorl**

**spaeddie: ** stan and beverly match now

**gae gorl: ** thanks i hate it

**gae boi: ** thanks i hate it

**billiam: ** yes so im gonna take a nap and stan u r obligatorly to cuddel me 

**gae boi: ** welp ig i better go bye yall

**trashmouth: ** i cannot belive u just said yall

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u liked it or are just gay and tired


End file.
